Part I of this study will assess whether treatment with nandrolone decanoate at supraphysiologic doses weekly for 12 weeks will significantly increase lean tisue in asymptomatic persons with HIV and whether resistance training will augment the effect. Part II of the study will evaluate the recovery time for the pituitary and gonad after a rapid and slow tapering of nandrolone during a second 12-week evaluation.